


Cowboy's Wet Dreams

by DrAquarius



Series: The 4B (Big Boys Bottom Better) Series [4]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Blake, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom Blake Shelton, bottom Luke Bryan, top Adam Levine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAquarius/pseuds/DrAquarius
Summary: Blake occasionally dreams about Adam and Luke... And when he wakes up, he wants more.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Adam Levine, Blake Shelton/Luke Bryan, Luke Bryan/Adam Levine
Series: The 4B (Big Boys Bottom Better) Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430323
Kudos: 14





	Cowboy's Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> As always, that's me bringing some weird threesome to you guys with big boys on the bottom. Hope you enjoy this! I live for bottom!Blake.

Blake would dream about it every once in a while. Bromance and stuff on television would have him wandering off to dreamland just to find both of his “romantic interests” waiting for him in some scenario he would love to participate.

It was the farm tonight. The moon was high in the sky and they were sitting on the porch on their pajamas and sleeping clothes. Blake knew them well enough for that. Adam sleeps only on his boxers and Luke prefers to wear sweatpants with nothing underneath. Blake himself is on his boxers and tank top as usual.

Adam is sitting on one of the loungers and Luke is standing next to the railing. His butt looks better than ever on those sweatpants. He notices that Blake is staring and gives him a wink.

Blake doesn’t know it’s a dream yet, but he knows this has been happening quite often, he feels it in his gut.

Adam’s boxers are tight and the curve of his hard cock is pointing carefully to the right. It’s always like this, like he had seen Adam’s cock so many times he could even memorize the angle.

“Isn’t it too soon for that?” Luke inquires.

Adam shrugs, “I’m not doing anything.”

“But I know someone who wants it to be done,” Luke stares at Blake and smiles. That fucking charming smile has him doing anything for Luke. “Go on, honey, you know what you want.”

Blake suddenly wants it so bad he can’t control his body. He moves straight to between Adam’s legs on the chair. He bites softly on the tights and that has the Rockstar moaning.

“Looks good,” Luke is watching from the distance, hand holding at his crotch and massaging it slightly. The moon brightens the moment so beautifully, Blake actually wishes it was real.

Blake pulls Adam’s underwear down to his feet, leaving him to toss it away with a shake of his feet. The hard cock that was outlined by the fabric is now free and hanging on Adam’s hip. Blake’s mouth is watering like a dam.

He takes it in his mouth and tastes on the flavor of a man. He doesn’t know how he felt that before but it tastes good for him. His mouth waters more and more as he sucks on the head and then leads his head down the shaft.

“On my god, he’s so good at this,” Adam comments, curling his fingers on Blake’s hair and pulling slightly. Blake wants him to pull harder, so he stops with only the head between his lips and sucks softly.

Adam gets the message and the fingers pull more forcefully, pushing the head down and his cock hits Blake’s throat. He means to take it completely, but damn he might choke if he tries.

“Time to prepare him, don’t you think?” Adam asks.

“You on a rush?” Luke inquires, but approaches pulling his sweatpants down. His cock is hard just for watching.

Blake doesn’t want to say anything but he’s disappointed when Adam gets up from the chair and Luke takes his place, “get up here, babe, I’ll do my best now.”

Luke forces Blake on his feet and then pulls him close enough that his covered crotch is right in front of his face. Adam is behind him, pulling the tank top over his shoulders and then the underwear down, exposing his ass to the night air and soon one bite strikes his buttock and sends a shiver down Blake’s spine.

Luke pulls the front part of the underwear down and takes Blake’s cock in his mouth with certain ability. He pulls Blake’s cheeks apart while sucking him and soon Adam’s face is between them, his tongue assaulting the exposed hole.

Blake moans. The tongue is so warm, wet and… small. He wants more, he wants something bigger and he can’t have it just yet so all he does is moan in desire. His cock is hitting the back of Luke’s throat and going even deeper, the same way Adam’s tongue is trying to invade his tight ring of muscle.

“More,” he moans, holding Adam’s head and pulling it against his hole. Adam can simply open his mouth and push harder with his tongue. Soon, a thumb replaces the tongue and is pushed inside.

It stings and Blake is now scared of what comes next. A thumb is having him stretched for one of those cocks. Probably Adam’s which is the biggest. He knows he wants it, but it certainly is going to hurt.

Luke removes Blake’s cock from his mouth with a pop and finally stands up. What he does next is give Blake a passionate kiss, while holding his ass firmly and opening it for Adam, whose tongue is on the verge of getting inside.

Blake’s cock is pulsing in Luke’s belly while the shorter man’s cock is rubbing the inside of his thighs.

“Do you want it?” Luke asks, breaking the kiss.

“Hmhm,” Blake murmurs.

“Come on,” the other country singer guides him on the lounger, helping him stay on all four while standing in front of him, with his erect cock hanging right in front of his face.

Adam positions himself behind Blake and the country singer shivers. He feels his hole slick and lose from the rimming he just received. The blunt head of Adam’s cock touches the entrance and Blake engulfs Luke’s cock, trying to distract himself.

They are not using lube or condoms, just saliva. It isn’t enough to feel prepared, but Adam is doing a fair job on slicking his own cock with spit.

The first push hurts and Blake moans, contracting his muscle to push Adam out. The popstar understands and backs off, rubbing his buttocks gently with a free hand to help him relax.

“It’s okay, babe,” Adam says, “just take your time.”

Blake doesn’t know when he got so lovable toward him, but certainly feels good and safe to get done by him.

The head is back, pushing inside and this time the pain is much more bearable then the first time. Blake pushes his head further on Luke’s cock, again, trying to distract himself from the bluntness filling his ass right now.

It feels so big on both openings of his body. His ass is tightening around Adam, who’s not moving, waiting for him to adjust and his teeth itch to bite at Luke’s dick and he can’t control but give a soft bite on the middle of the shaft and Luke moans in approval.

“You’re gonna drive me crazy this way,” he mumbles.

Blake is still adjusting to the cock invading him. His whole body is trying to relax to the intrusion. The pain and the pleasure are mixed together on a way that makes his own dick twitch, hanging between his legs. It needs some attention and when Blake drives his hand to touch himself, Luke grabs him by the shoulder, disapproving it.

“I’ll take care of that, I promise, but only if you’re a good boy,” he grants.

Okay, a good boy? Since when is Blake their sex subordinate to hear this kind of stuff?

Adam moves a little, pulling back and pushing inside and Blake let’s go of Luke’s cock to moan. Okay, maybe he is a sex subordinate… As long as they make him feel like that again.

Adam’s movements keep slow, rubbing Blake’s inside on a rhythm that he finds simply perfect for it.

Luke walks towards Adam and kisses him. Blake looks back at them over his shoulder, watching the show with more pleasure than he would like to admit. Adam is holding to Blake’s ass with a hand and moving slowly, meanwhile his other hand is holding to Luke’s butt, squeezing hard while the country singer wraps his arms around the popstar’s neck.

They look so beautiful like this and Blake has them all for himself.

He starts pushing his ass a little faster on Adam’s cock, indicating that he wants him to go deeper and faster.

“Looks like you’re doing great already,” Luke comments. “This is called being a good boy.”

Blake smiles at the sound of that. He is about to get a reward.

“Get up, honey,” Luke commands.

Adam removes himself, disappointing Blake immediately at the emptiness.

Luke lays Blake down on the lounger and straddles his face, with his ass hanging just over it. Blake’s mouth waters again as he looks at the beautiful tanned ass in front of him and when Luke spreads his cheeks, showing the pink twitching hole in between, Blake’s tongue almost jumps out of his mouth instantly.

Luke is sitting on his face before he can say a word and it’s the best sensation ever, to open his mouth as wide as possible and taste that beautiful ass, feeling that whole tightening around his tongue.

“Good boy,” Luke compliments.

Adam takes hold of Blake’s legs and raises them over his shoulders, positioning his lubed-by-saliva cock back where it belongs and going inside.

Blake feels like he’s being torn apart… by pleasure alone. The pain in his ass is no longer enough to cause him any discomfort. It’s just pleasure hitting his inner walls the same way he’s trying to do it to Luke’s hole.

Luke starts rolling his hips to match Blake’s licks. Watching that big round butt swinging in front of his eyes has Blake twitching his cock and his ass on Adam, who moans in response. Blake wants to be touched so bad but the reward he got from being a good boy the first time has he thinking it will be nice to keep ‘em coming.

Luke get’s up and uses his own fingers to test the slickness.

“Okay, Adam. Give me some space there,” he requests.

Adam lowers Blake’s legs, giving room for Luke to straddle his hips. Luke spits on his hand and spreads the generous amount of saliva on Blake’s cock before guiding it to his own entrance. It’s hard to push inside, Luke is tight, but Blake is so relaxed with Adam sheathed inside him, he doesn’t even bother to wait a little while Luke adjusts to the initial intrusion.

The head finally pops in and Luke goes down completely, moaning as loud as Blake does. His cock is being squeezed so tight by Luke’s channel while Adam’s cock is inside him, pulsing and stretching him. The position is a little awkward, he has to admit, but as soon as Luke authorizes Adam to move again, it doesn’t matter anymore.

Adam’s cock goes deep inside him, causing him to buckle his hips up and meet Luke’s insides. It feels so fucking good.

Soon, Luke sets a rhythm of riding him while Adam fucks him mercilessly. It’s overwhelming and Blake knows he can’t take much longer. Luke is jerking while bouncing on his cock and the view is just so beautiful. The stretch of Adam’s cock is also unbearable and every once in a while, his prostate is hit and the stars dance in front of his eyes.

“I can’t… I’m gonna…”

“Come for me, deep inside me,” Luke orders. “Do you want Adam to come deep inside you too?”

“Yes, oh, fuck yes!” Blake feels his orgasm building in his stomach and his lower back.

His hole tightens squeezing Adam’s cock deep inside him, milking the jeez out of him. He feels the dick pulsing and the hotness hitting his insides while he spills every single drop of his own come inside of Luke, who is still bouncing on his oversensitive cock, until his orgasm hits him. He sits fully, burying Blake to the hilt inside of himself while his cock spurts his pleasure all over the man’s belly.

* * *

Blake wakes up. His cock is aching hard. It needs attention, but he can’t have the attention he wants.

He gets up and heads to the closet. He knows Gwen keeps their sex toys there. Lucky she isn’t home to see this.

There it is! A dildo they normally used to play with Gwen, but tonight Blake needs it for different reasons. He looks for the lube and a condom, wraps it around the shaft and drops the liquid generously, spreading it all over.

He doesn’t even take the necessary breathing before sitting down on it.

His ass tightens around the shaft and his cock is pulsing and dripping. He needs to get that feeling from Adam. Riding a dildo doesn’t feel the exact same thing but the stretch is good… Blake doesn’t need to touch himself. He rides so forcefully and is already so hard, a few hits on his prostate and the dildo has he coming all over the floor next to the bed.

Blake takes the condom out of the dildo and throws it on the trash. He lays there, with the toy next to him on the nightstand. He’s going to use again in the morning, he’s pretty sure of that.

* * *

Blake is so tired. His dreams are draining him down and once he wakes up, he needs to beat it off or else he can’t relax in the morning. Maybe he misses Gwen too much… but how come he doesn’t dream about her?

“You okay, buddy?” Luke inquires, while they both set their guitars for the sound test. “You seem a little down.”

 _Oh, I’ve been dreaming Adam abuses my ass while you ride me till I come and this causes me to wake up to ride a dildo multiple times cause I can’t fucking sleep again until my ass is worn off_ , doesn’t seem like an appropriate answer.

“I’m fine, just tired. Bad nights of sleep,” he states simply.

“Nightmares?” Luke inquires and for a second Blake could swear he is smiling very suggestively.

“Very much the contrary,” Blake raises an eyebrow to that, but Luke is already fixing his guitar again.

“Good to know, buddy,” Luke states and stands up. “Good to know” he repeats as he leaves.

And Blake starts to think that his dreams are not only his anymore.


End file.
